Looking at the moon
by Zasik
Summary: Orihime have been taken to Las Noches, and Nnoitra is the one that shall take care of her. If you want to know more RxR
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or any of the characters... Sad!

**Warning**: OCmess, and some bad grammar! I'm from Sweden so I am not the best one in English XD

Have a gr8 time and enjoy the chapter.

**XXX**

Nnoitra's POV

I was lien in my bed, not tired, just bored. Tesla and I had for just some hours ago come back from a mission. We should go to get an Vasto Lored to join Aizen. But like I give a damn about some hollow out there. Why would I, he was way weaker then me, and Tesla for that matter, no way that could be an Vasto Lored. Well whatever, he was to weak and that's it, that is his own fault. If Neliel still would be here I know she would be yelling at me for killing that weakling. But now she wasn't, so live goes on. I could hear the wind out side, almost see how it raised up the sand from the ground. I looked at the moon. It was like always, a full moon. nothing different.

It knocked on the door. I was sure it was Tesla, that usles piece of shit."Huh?" I didn't bother saying anything.

"Nnoitra-sama?" Like I thought, it was Tesla. And it was strange he was smiling so happy when he looked around in the room. "Ah, there you are Nnoitra-sama. I have some good news for you."

Wow, you don't say! Hope it's about that I don't need to have you dragging along with any more. 'Couse that would be good news. "Well, let's hear it, Tesla!" I said irritatedly. It's better be something good for that matter, or else that little shit wouldn't have much of a head left.

"Aizen-sama said that he has an very important mission to you, Nnoitra-sama! He said that you are going to take care of a human girl that have an part in his plan and you are the on that shall make her wanna stay here and serve him! Isn't that good-"

"No!" I shouted. "What in that you said is '_good news'_! Huh?" I stood up, walked over to the shit and grabbed my hand around him throat.

"W-well... I thought you would be... nah... glad.. because you--"

"Because I what? Get it out Tesla! You don't want to piss me of more then you already have!" Deep inside of me I knew I wasn't really fair to him, but like I always do, I listen to my instinct. Everything was so much easier that way.

"You said...gah..under the last mission today that you wanted something else to happen. Something out of the ordinary in your day. And I just thought that this would be a good news to you, Nnoitra-sama." He said, not much air in him lunges. I took me hand away from his throat. The shit had kinda right, it might be fun to take care of that human girl. And I could have some fun with her while I am at it. I grinned.

"You got lucky, Tesla! You have change my mind once again about killing you!" I could see that Tesla didn't really know what to do, he was just staring at me. "Key Tesla, we are going to Aizen to hear more about my mission. I wanna know what kind of girl I am going to deal with!" With that said I walked out of my room, on my way to Aizen, -sama.

**XXX**

Orihime's POV

I really don't like this place, it's like I can feel all the evil souls, and all the those strong reiatsu. It make it hard to breathe. And if it is true what Ulquiorra said to me about that one of the espade will be taking care of me I really need to be on my guard. I wonder who it will be? I beg to god that it isn't that arrancar with teal hair that Ichigo was fighting for some week's ago. Guess I well just have to wait and see what will happen.

"Women."

I jumped a little, I wasn't really prepared that he would say something since he had been so quiet under the way here. "Yes?" I didn't dare saying anything else to the green-eyed espada. He was really scary.

"Like I said before, I don't know who it is that will be responsible for you. But I can tell you this, who ever it is haven't the permisson to hurt you or treat you that badly. So you can relax!"

I thought it was kind of him to tell me that. It made me feel better, and it made me stop shivering. That least a little. We where soon at the room there we would meet him, Aizen and that someone. It was something about that name, that made me cold. The green-eyed espada opened the door and let me walk in first. The first I saw when I got in the room was him! I had almost forgotten about his evil eyes and how strong his reiatsu were.

"Welcome, Orihime Inoue! I have been expecting you." He smiled at me. It was clear that he tried to smile warmly, but to me it didn't look that way."I know this has been a long day for you, Orihime. But I'm sure you can make yourself at home here. I promise we will treat you well!" He walked closer to me and I felt very uncomfortable with it. He put his hand under my chin. "You don't have to be afraid for me, I won't hurt you. Come! Let us go and set down and take some tea."

We walked down a long corridor, in silence. I was fallowing him in to an enormous room. But it wasn't many things in it. It was a couch that was, well I'm sure it was 3 metre and the same for the table. Then it was two chairs and a pot-plant on a small table next to the couch. Aizen set down on one of the chairs and gave me a sign that I would set down in the couch. As soon as I placed myself so set good I felt his eyes on me and I knew he wanted me to look at him. So I did.

"So Orihime, if you want to ask me something then go a head. I'm willing to answer them."

I thought through what I wanted to ask, I couldn't just ask with out thinking. That would be a big mistake. But I just had to ask him this, it couldn't be to much.

"Why did you take me here?" I said, for once I didn't shivering when I talked. I had to look like I wasn't that scared.

"Well, you have an very important part in my plan of course!" He smiled once again at me. And then I understood what this was all about. He would give me answer but not any bigger information about it. Well, if it was that, why was we just setting here? What was the reason? He wouldn't possibly just playing with me now, was he? No, it was something else. "Is it something else you would like to ask Orihime?"

"Hm, well yes sir! What are we doing here? I mean you didn't just take me to this room to just drink tea, or talk!" I got him!

"You have completely right, Orihime! Actually we are waiting for some one." He simply said.

A short little man came in the room with a tray in his hands.

"Well looks like the tea is here!" Aizen looked so happy at the little man. It was almost funny how he smiled then. I thought then: 'he most really like tea, a lot!' Aizen took the tea and drank it.

"How are we waiting for, sir?" He stopped drinking and looked up at me.

"One of me dear espada that will be responsible for you. I'm sure Ulquiorra told you about it. He was going to meet up with you at the start, when you and Ulquiorra came. But it looks like we have to wait a little while for him to come, Ulquiorra is right now in Las Noches looking for him. That is why we are here!" That's right, I had almost forgot about that. It was only Aizen there when I came.I was really impatient now, kind of the first time in my life I had been so impatient. But I wanted to know now who it would be. I know it can't be Ulquiorra and if it would be that arrancar that fought with Ichigo he probably would have said so, at least I think so. I drank some of my tea. It was really good, mostly better then the tea in the world of the living. Suddenly it knocked on the door."Yes!"

Aizen didn't sound any happy now. He gave a look to the person at the door and so did I as well. I was shocked, I was looking at the tallest guy in the world, and the most creepies too. He had black long hair, very skinny but I could see that it was only muscles on him and he had an eye patch over this left eye. I'm not quite sure what eye colour he has, some strange colour was it anyway. But like that matters now.

"Sorry that I am late, Aizen-sama! I was out side and forgot the time." His eye turned to me. He smirked to me. At the very moment he came in the room it was clear to me that he was truly evil. He walked over to me, had his eye on me all the time. "So you are the princess, eh?" I wanted to look away from him but I just wasn't capable of that right now. Then Aizen began to speak.

"Take it easy, Nnoitra! You do remember what I have told you yesterday?"

Nnoitra turned his face to Aizen. "Of course I do, dose it look like I try to scare her? I'm just giving her a friendly smile, Aizen-sama!" And that's the point, he did look anything but friendly to me.

"Orihime," said Aizen. "This is Nnoitra Jiruga Quinto espada! He is the one to take care of you. And Nnoitra this is Orihime Inoue!"

**_To be continued..._ **

**XXX**

******I hope you like it so far, I will try to write more on the next chapter! Please ****Review^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I just wanted to say that I had to change ratings to M on this story. So here is the second chapter, enjoy!

**XXX**

Nnoitra POV

The women and I had now left Aizen and was on our way to _my _room. She hadn't said a word since I got in to the room there she was with Aizen. I'm sure she is scared like hell. I can't really blame her, no one think I look nice or something like that. I looked down at her. I saw that she saw me looking at her so she closed her eyes and turned her head away. Well, she most be one of those shy girls I guess. So if I want to talk to her I most be the one to begin the conversation.

"Why so sad, _Pet-sama?_" She looked up at me, a little shocked I would say. It most have been the nickname I gave her. Hah, it suits her perfectly if she asked me. I mean she is my little pet now so why not call her so? And even if she don't like it, I don't think she have the courage to say something about it. "Don't wanna talk about it, eh? Well fine with me! We can have a nice talk later!" I said to her. I thought I could at least have a little fun on the way to place.

"W-where are we going, Sir?" I hared her whisper.

"To my room, I have you clothes there and thought you would like to eat something as well. And don't call me sir it's annoying! Just call me Nnoitra-sama," for some reason I didn't feel like talk to her any more. It wasn't very fun, but soon enough it would be. I grinned, Aizen had said to me that I don't have permission to hurt her or scare her to death, and the good thing was... I hadn't planed to. Okay, I had to scare her, 'cause it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't. But it's not like Aizen ever would got to know about it. When he said that I had to be nice to her act like I was a friend,I thought that Aizen had lost his mind. Me a friend, a nice person? I just can't do that, I don't want to have friend's or even act like one. I mean look at Tesla, every time he try to help me or care for me I just beat the hell out of him. I just don't tolerate that. And Aizen said it himself, that she had a big addiction of it, I am so not the right man for that! That she would never do those things Aizen wanted her to if she didn't have someone to rely on.

But the good thing is that I can play around with her. Like when her shall take her new clothes on, then I can see her naked. While I was day dreaming of some pervert stuff, I hared someone talk to me. "Huh?"

"I-Is that your room?" It was the girl, I looked over at a door with the number five on.

"No! It's just mark so arrancar's know which side they are on and they how see that door knows that they are on my territory," I could see that it didn't make much since to her. "You don't need to care about those shit marks actually! Aizen-sama placed them there for many years ago, so the arrancars he maid back then would know were they wore. Those idiot's were stupid like hell. Like Yammy actually!"

"Yammy?" Oh yeah, I forgot. She haven't seen all of the espadas yet.

"He is number 10, the _weakest _espada. He is fat like a bitch, as some red freaky thing's on his cheeks, orange eye browns and shit.

"Oh... him."

What the hell! "Ya seen him?"

"Y-yes, I-I have." Not much of an answer but it will do. What more can I ask her? Ahh!

"Hey Pet-sama, you wanna know how old I am?" I said and a grin came on my face. She nodded. I thought to myself this would be fun to see. "856 years old, and I'm looking young!" I smirked.

"Are you serious?" she said.

Soon she notice herself say that out loud, her face was turning red and she placed her look on the floor. I laughed. It was pathetic how she could lose her concentration so easily, and of course that look on her face then she hared me say that I was 856 years old. She most have thought I was like 23 or something. But I wasn't mad at her, in fact I took it like a compliment. The expression on her face told me that she thought I looked young, who knows... maybe even handsome. I notice myself being to nice to her, and that kind of piss me of. I have to act a little like myself now.

"Okay Pet, ya see it's some rules you have to know when you're with me! It might happening that you will have to company me on a mission, and when it's like this **one**: Don't you dare get in my way, that is unless ya wanna die! **two**: I don't want to hear you complaining on anythin' I do, **three**: If you decide to not follow my order, I going to punish ya for it! And I wont be merciful to you just 'cause you're new pet, got it?" It was the first time she had looked me in the eye. She was so seared she was shaking her bat of. Well... no matter!

I could now see the door to my room now, I know that she would break me rules one by one. No way she did let me do whatever I wantedto with her, or that she never would complain. Not even a cute girl like her would let anyone do that. 'Did I just thought that she was cute? No, no ,NO damn it! What did I think of, women's are only good for a great fuck and that's all! ... So finely I start to act like myself again!' I grinned proudly.

Orihime POV

'I am such a fool! How could I let my guard down so easily? I know that hollow's can he like hundreds of years old. Rukia told me that for not so long ago so why did I seem so surprised. And to think he actually might be a nice person. How cold I begin to think in such way? He is my evil monster!' He was grinning for something and I doubt it can be something good. He really look evil, it was the way he looked. Nothing good could come from that eye of his. I saw a door at the en of the hall, I guessed that that most be this room. I felt that he looked down on me and that his grin wider. He had something on his mind for me, it wasn't hard to figure out. And of course I have to watch out for those rules that he had set up for me. At first when I saw him I thought he wasn't very smart, he really don't look like that kind of person that use his brain so much. But to think of what he said about his age and so easily get me distracted, I really have to watch out.

He opened the door and gave me a sign to go in, and so I did. My first thought was that he called this a _room._It looks more like an apartment, a_ BIG _apartment! when you first get in it's like a hall and at the left of the hall was the bathroom, I got a little look in there since the door was open. It was huge, both a shower and a bathtub. At least I think it was a bathtub, size to judge I would say a swimming pool. And then it was the the kitcken at the right side of the hall that was, well it was quite normal. And then it was the living room, but it surtenly didn't look like one, but all thought that hollows don't have the possibility to TV and radio it sill seems like one. I couldn't see the bedroom, but on other hand I don't think I really want to either. Nnoitra crossed the hall and walked in to the living room.

"Yo, Pet-sama! Are ya coming?"

"Hai!" I answered, and walked quickly in to the room.

He was lien on the couch, grinning at me. I was unsure what to do so I stood there in silence, waiting for him to say something. I grabbed my arm and looked some more around.

"Pet-sama?" he was trying to get my attention. "Why do you look so worried? Come down beautiful! Ya already know that I don't have permission to hurt you, right! Why be so nervous?" He smirked at me. He slowly stood up and walked over to me. I took some steps back. I could feel that my eyes was getting wet, I wanted to cry and run away. I wanted to go home!

He raised his hand against me, and then I felt I couldn't stand it anymore.

Quickly I turned my head away and was ran to the door that would take me out of the apartment and was on my way to open it but in a second was Nnoitra's arm's around me and he pulled me back in to the living room. I cried, I was so seared. What would he do to me?

"Let me go!" after I said that he putted his hand over my mouth.

He carried me the rest of the way to the couch. He throed me down on the couch so I was lien on my back. He grabbed my wrists and hold they above my head and then he placed himself over me. I kicked with me legs all I could until I got the thought that it was hopeless. I closed my eyes, and cried even more. I didn't notice that he wasn't smirking anymore. I only hared him sighed.

"You're sucha pain in the ass, girl! I told ya to come down! You look pathetic!" But I couldn't stop. Even if he would threaten me I wouldn't. Nnoitra rolled his eye. "You girl, it's not my job to make you smile or so, I'm just here 'cause I shall make you wanna stay here. And I will only say this once..." He put his free hand under my chin, and pulled my head carefully to his face. "... If you want this to got well and easy, you have to fucking pull yourself together, got it?!" he wrinkled. I sobbed and dried of the tears in me eyes. Suddenly Nnoitra released me and walked over to a some kind of wardrobe and opened it. "What the fuck?!" I hared him say. "Damn shit! TESLA!" He shouted. But no answer. "Where the fuck is he when I actually _need_that little shit?!" He looked over at me. "Yo Pet-sama, I have to go get yer clothes at Szayel's place!" I setting up. "But you will stay here! I can see that it hard for you to walk, even stand up right now. And if you think I am scary, just ya wait to you meet Szayel. He is way to creepy for ya!" He was on his way out, but stooped for a little while. "I'll lock the door, so don't you try to get out of here, is that understood Pet?" I nodded. He walked out, I could hear him walk away.

**_To be continued..._ **

**XXX **

**I did it again, I finished an other chapter! YAY! Please review to me and say what you think of it this far. See ya! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Some Yaoi in this chapter!

**XXX**

Nnoitra POV

On my way to Szayel's lab I thought about that girl. I wonder if she cried 'cause she felt lonely or was she just scared? I really had no clue. I had never in my entire life understood anything about feeling's and friendship, and special not that feeling they called _love. _Human being's, I will never understand them. Why care about love if it only make you weak? Why give your life to someone else, specially when you know that that someone is not willing to give her/his life to you? Yeah, why? And for want reason do they have to have friend's, they are just in the way. But on the other hand that girl got weak of to not have them. Is it really... that much different between us hollows and humans? I think I just have to ask Pet-sama later, she's a human. She have to know! But something wasn't right, I know that Tesla had gone to get Pet-sama's clothes. I saw them. So way wore were they gone when I looked? Will I can always give out all my anger on Szayel. Yup, it's all his fault! I grinned for myself, I really loved to give Szayel all my shit, at least when I could. Even if I wore stronger then him, I was a bit, well... I wanted to have my distance from him. I really did hate to go to Sazyel. I knew that the crazy scientist have been doing some experiment about something. Aizen had said that the girl maybe have to take medicine to calm down from every thing and shit. I can take those pill while I'm there.

I now stood out side that bastard's lab. I didn't waste time on knocking, I just steeped right in, as usual. But I would soon enough regret that. Right after I had closed the door a naked Szayel Aporro Grantz. He looked at me, and I looked at him.

"Why hello there Nnoitra!" He smiled at me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah you can, TAKE SOME DAMN FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" I yelled at him. Damn him, he made me blush that bastard. I don't know why but for some reason he always try to make me embarrassed. And the worst thing is, THAT IT WORKS! That is Why I don't want to come here some times.

"Why? don't you think I look _sexy _like this?" Szayel smirked and gave a higher tone on the word sexy.

"... No, I don't! An why the hell would you be standing here naked? Try to get yourself horny?" Hah, there he have it.

"I don't try to make me horny, but maybe someone else, hmm!" he began to walk over to me.

"Tch, your a sick bastard! But I'm not here to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow to me. "You not? Not even here to hit me?"

"No I'm not! Where the hell his Pet-sama's clothes? You have taking them haven't you?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tesla was here for-"

"I know he was here, but the thing is when I looked that the place there he had put them, they wasn't there! So where the fucking hell are they?!" He putted his hand on his face and shook it.

"And your thought was that I had taken them back so you would come here to get them and then I would have this little surprise for you waiting, I'm I right?"

"Tch!" I turned my head away. 'Yeah, what the hell do you think I would come here for if not that? Damn he pissing me of so goddamn much.'

"Well it did seem to be a good plan to me when I will think about it but, I'm sorry Nnoitra I don't have them! Are you sure you just missed them?" he asked.

"No I didn't, damn fucker!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Well then I guess I just have to take some new clothes for my little pet then. And by the way I shall have those pill's that Aizen-sama was talking about some day's ago. That girl need to take 'em!"

Szayel smirked at me, he had that 'interssting' expression on his face. "Well what do you know, I think someone had got a crush on our little 'Hime, hmm?" 'Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill him!'

"Are ya saying that I have feeling's for that bitch,Szayel?!"

"Sort of. You want to know why I believe so? Well it quite simple, when you mention that 'Hime needed the pill, means that you don't want her to feel any pain or that you don't want to see her cry. And I know that you really enjoy to give pain to others, and of course that you didn't call her 'Pet, woman, bitch or slut' as you usually do to females. That means you have a thing for her!"

" I DON'T FEEL A THING FOR THAT GIRL... I mean bitch!" damn that I said wrong! Szayel just nodded, he didn't believe what I was saying. And in fact all of it wasn't true either. I felt sorry for her when she cried back in my room, that's why I tried to console her. Anyway, way would I care if Szayel believe me or not? " Listen Szayel, the only reason that I want those pill's is 'cause Aizen-sama said that should give them to her if thing's turned out to bad, so gimme the fucking pill's already!"

He laughed at me. "And I who thought I would have you all too meself, in rest of our life! Then you go and get in love with a human girl!" He turned around. "I can't really blame you, she is sexy and have that typical female boddy. I'm sure that not many men can hole their hand's of her," he smirked grown bigger. "So, what kind of medicine do you want?"

"The pill's what else, idiot!" I snapped at him. Damn this was irritating.

"I know that too, but want do you want the pill's to do with her exactly?"

"How the hell should I know, Aizen- sama said you had pill's that would make her feel better. So you are suppose to know!"

"Okay okay, calm down now! You don't want to make me take the wrong pill's for your new toy, right?" That smile of his pissed me of like hell. why did I come here? I would have wait till I saw Tesla and let him go here instead. Well not much to do about it now. And I wonder, how is the girl doing. She most have the thought I have forgotten her. Well I haven't, I will show her that I'm not as stupid as her may think I am. Tch!

Szayel holed out his hand with some of the pill's I wanted. I took them fast and left the room. I felt that Szayel was grinning at my back when I left, I really wonder why!

**_To be continued..._ **

**XXX **

**Sorry for such a short chapter, and to you all that mayde don't like yaoi very much, but I am a yaoi-fan!^^ yaoi most have a little part of the story! And by the way since I haven't got one single review, no one of you liked it very much, so I maybe will delete this story, I will wait a little while and see... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I have decided that I will keep on writing this story... Sorry for taking so long!**

**XXX**

Orihime POV

It has been two weeks since I got here to Hueco Mundo. I really must say that the medicine Nnoitra gave me worked. I felt more calm, and more to peace with myself. But not only that, some of the pill's I was taken made me feel weird, I was lively and full off energy not happy but... well I'm not so sure. And soon time's I felt like, I needed someone close to me, and I wanted to get wormed up of an other buddy. I didn't really know why, but it must be the pill's fault. Yet, I hadn't told anyone about it, I had no idea how those pill's works and they maybe should give this kind of reaction. Since I knew that Aizen wanted me alive, and that the medicine was special made for me it wouldn't be something that would kill me. But still, I feel so strange! About Nnoitra, he hadn't been mush around to see me lately. Tesla had told me that he had gone on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. It don't really bother me that he is gone, but... I feel so lonely. He was the only one that use to come to me and see how I was, of course it wasn't that he was worried or anything, it was his job after all, but still. One thing that is good is that I don't need to be in me cell all days any more. Before Nnoitra had gone on his mission he gave me a necklace. The purpose with the necklace was that I would have the possibility to go around as i wish in Las Noches, instead of sitting in my cell. He did say that it's a transmit on it so they can see if I would try too escape.

I walked around, looking at all the walls I saw. I didn't know why but I guess it was all I could do. I started to count the walls. I really was going crazy. I did see a few arrancars while I was walking, I even think I saw one or two of the espada. But I don't know for sure. I came out in a big hall that separate other hallways. I looked in to one of the hallways and froze, I was staring in to it, it was like... destroyed. I looked around more and walked closer. Blood, dead body's of low ranked arrancarswas everywhere. I was sure it was fifteen of them layed there dead. It was terrible. I was shivering and slowly I got cold in my body, my legs was like stones. I wanted to scream but I was unable to. I knew they are my enemy's I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Some how I could see in there faces that they had been so scared. But who wouldn't. Someone really strong must had done this. I couldn't understand this, why would an other hollow kill someone of there own, I mean they all work for Aizen, right? So why? And do Aizen even know that this sort of stuff happens here? He almost have to, but why don't he do anything about it? Dose he want them to die?

I thought a second of if I would have the courage to go down there, what if the one that had done this was still there? _Well, I can't take any risks. It will be best if I take an other way_. I turned around to walk out of there but then.

"Oi women!" a dark voice said. I quickly turned around too see who it was. It was him, that same arrancar that had fought with Ichigo. "What are you doing out of yer cell?" I stared at him in fear. And his reiatsu, it was so powerful. "Well, answer me!" he yelled at me.

"I-I have pe-permission." I answered. The expression on his face told me that he didn't believe me. He walked over to me and looked down on me. I steeped back a little. He was so big, and he looked very angry too. He pulled back some of his reiatsu when he saw I had a hard time to breathe.

"Permission huh. Of who?" he asked.

"Eh, Aizen-sama and Nnoitra-sama." he raise an eyebrow to me when he heard Nnoitra's name. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"Haha! Nnoitra huh? Dose he have the responsibility for you? No wonder he have act so weird lately!" He tried to calm down form his laughing, but did seem like it didn't work any well for him. "So tell me, what have you and Nnoitra been doing, women?"

_What would all of this mean?_"Well... not mush since he ha-have been on a mis-"

"I know that!"he snapped at me. "Before that?"

"Taken mostly..."

"Is that all?" He did sound surprised. What had he expect that we would have done? "So he haven't fuck you yet, eh?"

"What?" I said shocked. Okay I knew that Nnoitra have had the thoughts about that when I first got here, but slowly he had change. He wasn't so mean and on me all the time any more. At least... not in the same way.

"So he haven't? Tch! Not like him to pass a good fuck! But like I care anyway about that asshole anyway!" I heard him say to himself. He looked down at me and grinned. "By the way, ya're a friend of that shinigami with orange hair right?" He walked closer to me. I notice that he got a little pumped when he was talking about Ichigo, because he released more and more of his reiatsu. Which made it harder for me to look straight.

_What do he want from me? And how did he know that I and Ichigo are friends, it must have been Aizen._

"Y-yes, I a-m." I answered.

"Hah! You're not so smart woman, you know that! When Ulquiorra brought you here he said that we wouldn't kill 'em, right?" I couldn't answer so I just nodded to him. I knew that he was trying to get me upset and make me miss my friend's. More to words, he wanted me to cry, look more weak then I already did. At least it felt that way to me. "But we gonna kill all of them anyway! So don't you think you did come here of your own free will unnecessarily. The only reason you are here is caz it will be easier for us too kill them when you're here since you can't heal them after we kick their butt's. You don't have a big purpose here, woman! Aizen lied to you all along, and you fall for all of it! Pretty stupid" I had enough of this now.

"You wrong!" I shouted. He looked at me surprised. "My..-my friends will beat you all, and after that they will come here to save me!" After I just realize that I said I got nerves. That was I thinking, saying something like that to him? In front of on espada! How could I get so carried away?

He smirked at me and laughed a little.

"You think they will come and save ya, huh? Well you're the one that have got it wrong, woman! 'Cause I will kill those shinigami's before you know it, and Aizen had created thousand of arrancars! So the chance of winning for them is _zero,_you got it?!" He turned his back on me. "And one more thing I will kill that Ichigo Kurosaki, very soon! So don't ya count on that he will come for you! Hah!" he smirked and disappeared.

_That isn't true_,** _it isn't true_**_! No way, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Rukia all of them will come... I-I know they will_.

I started too cry, screaming for help in me head. I was confused, I wasn't sure that to believe any more. Could he have right about that, that we couldn't win? No, no he hadn't! I had too stay strong, and it wasn't an option. I had too!

Nnoitra POV

**Somewhere in Hueco Mundo **

Damn! I sure did feel like shit, that girl must have done something to me. But who know hell what?

I was done with my mission for some day's ago, but I felt like I needed a little time of my own. That is why I'm just sitting here. I was thinking of that girl too. I don't remember, what was her name again? That's right, Orihime. _'Cute name actually! No no no no! I don't thing that at all. I'm Nnoitra Jiruga and I don't like woman's in that way.'_

_Why are you thinking so must of her?_

'How should I know? Just shut up who ever you are!'

_Fine then don't admit it! Asshole! _

'Admit what? You're just talking shit! If you are babbling about Orihime then I just saying this, she is a little Bitch!'

_You know yer wrong, just say it! You like her, mush! C'mon man!_

'Fuck off! I don't care about you or her, so shut the fuck up already!'

_Is that it? You going to ignore me, like always? Well at other hand what could I expect form you? Once a coward always a coward!_

'What did you say?!'

_That you running __away from your own feelings man, stand up like a real man and admit that yer in love! Hollow's can love you know, and you my friend, are one of the lucky one too be! So smile and run to her and give it your all! And if you need help is your conscience always here, right beside you! _

'So you're saying that you are my conscience?'

_That's right my friend! So say it!_

Never in my life! Leave me alone, I don't have a conscience, I got instinct and that's all I need and all I need to listen to!'

_Oh c'mon now, you have a conscience you just afraid to get bloody. That's why you say so, and you know it! But I will tell ya, that is normal. To be afraid of love I mean. _

_'_I am not afraid, and get the hell out of my head!'

_Sorry I can't, So let us have little discussion about feeling's. _

_'...'_

_It's okay! I understand, your shy and have a problem when it comes to talk about feelings. But don't you worried, I do the talk and ask some question and you answer them, okay?_

'... Fine!'

_Good! First I will tell you about love, since you have no knowledge of it. Love isn't any thing that comes from the heart, it comes from a spot right above the chest in the middle. When you are angry or sad, is that spot there it hurt the most. I can't tell you why caz I don't know myself. But the love is coming from there. And-_

'I don't wanna listen to your crap any more so go to hell or something! Damn I tired of hearing you talk.'

_Hum... What if I talk about the sexual love that you will need with Orihime then?_

'If I want to fuck her then I will do it my way, and if she don't like it then I jusr rape her!'

_You mean you actually hadn't thought about rapeing her from the start?... But If you want her to love you back, you have to do it nicely, like do it good for her and you at the same time. When you have sex that is._

'I know how to do that you shithead! I just want to know how she will... fuck forget about it!'

_No no, you doing good! Out with it, it's only you and I that will hear it. So go on!_

'How she, will fall for... me?' Shit this was way harder then what I ever could have imagine.

_Yeah just like that man! Well said you wanted her to like to, alot! Hum...? I know, give her flowers, maybe so sweets and eh... and, stop calling her PET-SAMA!_

'Is that it? Nothing more?'

_Well you can always do other nice thing to her I can't really come up with anything right now but I'm sure you will come up with something on your own. And Nnoitra, don't name her friends or anything of them, okay?_

'Why not?'

_Memories, and that can ruin all her feelings for you! But if she start to talk about them listen to her! And know... you will say that your in love!_

'Never in my life!'

_It's only three word's, and you have done things that has been harder remember?_

'Okay okay, I will! But only If you shut yer mouth after that! (_a nod from the conscience_) So what shall I say then?'

_Are you stupid or what?! I mean c'mon you... grrr! Okay calm down! We was arguing about it for a sec' ago and you already forgot all about it? You sure need to get yourself a brain little friend! Will okay, you say 'I'm in loooove!' And I say 'YAYYYY you did it buddy, you rock!' you on it?_

'I can't believe I doing this!'

"I'm in love." I said, maybe more like a whispering.

_Okay it was a little bit too low but eh... just because it's you I will be satisfied with that. And I all most forgot, humhum!... YAYYY you did-_

SHUT UP! I have done my part now it's time for you too shut your mouth!

_O~kay, well good job and keep it up man! You can if you want. Byebye!_

_It was on time that he disappeared. Oh just great now I feel even more weirder that before. Thank you so mush little shit._

I sighed deeply and too ka look up at the moon. Would I really do this? Eh what the heck, I'm gonna do this!

"Well might as well go back to see how she is I guess."

**Later...**

While I was walking around looking for her I thought about my "conscience" and what he had told me. Damn good advice to be honest. That little thing maybe did get something in my head. I l grinned laughed a little quietly. I felt in that spot over my chest that it almost did tickles, just a bit but still, I haven't felt that before. That girl did have something I wanted and I did promise myself that I would no matter what, get her to love _me_!... But seriously, now I was on the end of my rope.

"Where in the fucking hell is that little... GAH?! I been looking everywhere!" I yelled. Oh yeah, Tesla! He will know, and if he don't, _I kill him_. "TESLA!" I waited, listened if he was on his way. And he was...

"You called on me Nnoitra-sama." he said between the deep breath's.

"Where is 'Pet'?" I said simple. He didn't need to know more.

"Well I thing she is taking a bathe in her cell, Nnoitra-sama!"

_'This will be perfect, I will just fix some stuff to I can give to her.' _I grinned.

"Good, now listen! You will make sure that no one comes to her room for the rest of this day!"

"Why?"

"Tch, isn't it obvious? She and I will have some fun! Heh!"

_**To be continued...**_

**XXX**

**I felt like I needed to give Nnoira a little talk with himself, so I he can give us all some love here soon XD.** **In next chapter will be a lemon, I haven't done any before but I will do my best! ^^ would be thankful if you review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for the long waiting but my computer crashed and I had to clean the entire computer, so everything was deleted. With other words I had to write the whole chapter from the very beginning again. I'm very sorry! But here it is, the 5th chapter of Looking at the moon! Enjoy!

**Warning**: Lemon (sex)!

**XXX**

Third Person POV

Orihime and Nnoitra had been doing a lot of things together lately, she didn't know why but in which case she didn't have much of a choice. But the few day's it had been like this, she had had a lot of fun in a different way then she use to. Nnoitra had given her permission to make her own dinner, which he didn't know why but she enjoyed it. And as long as she did that he didn't really care. Thought he never wanted to taste it when he saw it. She had tried to make him eat it but he just hit it way. And they walked often around too, even if Orihime didn't really wanna talk sometimes but it was just nice to go to random place and do nothing and of course Nnoitra had been so nice to her so she wanted to show some gratefulness to him for that.

Then it was a little weird that Aizen hadn't ask for her or used her in any way. She had asked Nnoitra if he knew something, but he didn't. He said that Aizen hadn't said anything about it, thought he had asked Aizen but he only said that it wasn't time yet. Both Nnoitra and Orihime had a clue that he was up to something but the question was only what? But Nnoitra didn't lay any unnecessary energy to it. He had more important stuff in mind, like what his next move on Orihime would be. He had to think real carefully, no mistakes was allowed. But it did work out quite well for him. Orihime could smile to him now and be that cute as she usually are. But no real feelings had came yet. Nnoitra was more often proud over himself and the other arrancars thought it was kind of scary.

For the moment was Nnoitra and Orihime in the 5th espada's room. Nnoitra was laying in his bed while Orihime was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She looked out through the window, the sun had been on the same place in over three days. She wondered how that could be.

"Nnoitra-sama?" Nnoitra opned his eye and looked over to her. "Why hasn't it been night for so long? I mean it can't be so that the day has been going so slow, right?" he grinned at her and laughed after a little while.

"Damn, ya sure don't know a shit 'bout Hueco Mundo! Do you? I who thought the Soul Society known a lot 'bout us, haha! Guess I had wrong!" Orihime frown that him.

"They do know a lot, and if it is so that you don't remember it happened to be that I'm not a Shinigami! So of course they don't tell me everything!" She snapped at him, crossed her arms and legs.

"Haha...! Very true, little Hime, very true! And you should be happy over it too, caz if ya were I wouldn't be so nice to you!"

"Will you please answer my question? Please!" She said to him. Nnoitra couldn't resist the fact that she was begging him and that she was so cute when she was angry. He smirked at her.

"Sure, but only cause you asked me so sweetly!" Orihime sighed. "It's like this, in that area there Las Noches are it only become night once a week. To different from Hueco Mondo, it's night every day there." he explained.

"Why is it like that?"

"I donno! I don't care either! No one dose."

"But do you never-"

"Damn ya talkative today!" he said a little annoyed.

After that she was quiet. Nnoitra sighed and sat up. He reached out his long arm and placed his and under her chin.

"Don't tell me you giving up so soon? You're no fun to talk to if ya don't talk against me a little." She blushed and hitted his hand away. "That's more like it, Girl!" Nnoitra grinned and stroke his hand against her cheek. Her blush got even darker.

"Nnoitra-sama?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Could we go out to Hueco Mundo and be there for a while?"

He smiled at that 'we go out' part. He nodded to her and said.

"But I have two rules you have to follow!" Orihime gave a short nod. "If you try to run away, I will make you pay. And you know as well as I do that won't be nice, and to do honest with you I don't really want it either!" The girl smiled a little to him. "And like I said another time, I don't wanna hear any complaining!"

"Right!" she smiled, in that moment Nnoitra knew she wouldn't try to do anything like that. He guessed she was way to innocent for that.

--

After a while were they sitting on a rock in the dark Hueco Mundo. Orihime had closed her eyes and breathed softly in and out. Nnoitra didn't really understand why a cute human girl liked the night so much. Didn't have a problem with it since he liked the moon much more then the sun and the darkness then the light. But her, why?

"Oi?!" Orihime opened her eyes and looked at Nnoitra with a sweet smile. "Why did you wanna come here? It's not like a girl like you to like the night!"

"Well I guess I just miss it. You are right, I'm not really that kind of girl that like the dark because it scares me. But I remember home in the human world, that every night before I was going to sleep I was looking up at the moon. Just because it were so beautiful. And just for fun I use to dream that I was the moon. Looking down on all the people I care for and want to protect. And I wanted to shine for them so they don't need to be afraid or feel lonely." She looked up at the moon. Nnoitra did the same.

"Is that so, Ori-chan!" She reacted on the nickname he gave her. She had been called Hime-chan, Princess and 'Pet-sama' but never Ori-chan.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

"What is it Ori-chan?"

"Em... Why are you calling me Ori-chan? And not P-"

"Pet-sama?" he interrupted. She nodded. "Caz I don't like it any more! You deserve a nice nickname, and caz I think Orihime is to long to say. And it's not as cute as Ori-chan either!" he smiled to her. And it wasn't an evil smile, it was a friendly smile.

"Yeah, you are right..." She looked away and blushed deeply. "Dose it mean anythink?"

He still have that smile on his face. He pointed his finger at the ground and wrote some signes. She didn't understand them. But she did know that they wore extremely old sign's and that there wore used for maybe 700 years ago.

"What dose they mean?"

"甘い星 pronounce Ori and it means _'Sweet star'!_" Once again she blushed and looked away. He grinned at her, he really got her this time. "Which become '_Sweet star prinsess'_!"

"T-that was, sweet said... of you, Nnoitra-sama..!"

He got even more proud of himself when he could see that she really thought he was a real charmer, which he wasn't but she didn't know that.

"Ori-chan, have you notice something?" he moved closer to her and laid his long arm around her, she was blushing like crazy at that moment.

"N-n-no, what?" He took his free hand and put it on her cheek turning her head to his, really close.

"I think I love you!" was all he said before he pressed their lips together. He felt that she did kiss him back and that was what made him do damn happy. He pulled her closer to him still kissing her. Slowly he started to dig with his tongue through her lips and pretty soon he was in her mouth. He had never felt so good, never felt so much lust, never imagine that him little Ori-chan would love him back. A monster like him, could actually fall in love too. Orihime broked the kiss, that made Nnoitra a little angry, he wanted more. But it disappeared in a second. Nnoitra and Orihime walked around in Hueco Mundo for some hours, talking, laughing and kissing. The girl was happy over that she had Nnoitra and that he wasn't so bad as she first thought he was. She blushed all the time under the time they wore together. Nnoitra was a real badass, teasing her, flirted with her in all kind of ways and all of them got her embarrassed. But she liked that. Guess that was what made him so special and unique.

XXX

Days pasted by and they kept be with each other. And each day, Nnoitra was more and more on her. Kissing, holding, pressing her closer to him. She didn't fully understand what Nnoitra did but she didn't mind. She loved the way he was to her. Nnoitra didn't stand the feeling when they wasn't together, like when her would go to sleep. Even if it was only a short time, he didn't except it. That for he let her sleep in his room. Plus, he could watch her in her sleep and maybe slip his hand down to her ass or chest. Orihime wasn't a were of it of course. But he didn't do it cause he wanted sex more then anything, it was because she was his. And his alone.

"Are ya done in there?!" Nnoitra yelled impatient to Orihime who was in the bathroom.

"Calm down, Nnoitra! I will be done in a minute!" she shouted back with a giggle.

Nnoitra walked over to his bed and laid down. Looked over at the bathroom's door. He could hear her singing on a melody. He smiled, thought it was really cute to hear her so happy. The bathroom's door opened and Orihime came out with only a towel around her.

"My my, aren't you looking sexy! Ya came out like that just to show me you beautiful body?" he said with the biggest grin she ever seen.

"No, but I saw that my clothes wore dirty, so I had toget some clean." she explained.

"Like hell you wore! Admit it, ya wanted me to get horny on you!" he mover quickly over to her and grabbed the towel.

"N-n-nnoitra, w-what are you doing!" she said with a deep blush.

"Don't act like you dono, you know what I'm after! And the good think is that you will let me." he whispered in to her ear and kissed her cheek. And before she knew it she was on the bed with Nnoitra above her. He kissed her before she got the time to ask anything. He played with her tongue, she moaned quietly. Nnoitra ran on of his hands down to the chest area, took a hold of the towel and remover it form her body. It was the first time seeing her naked, and he really like what he was seeing. Pretty soon was his clothes of as well and Orihime started to panic.

"Nnoitra isn't this going a little to fast? I-I mean we-"

"-Love each other!" he ended. "It's okay, Ori-chan! I will go easy on you and if you just relax ya will be fine!" he lowered his head to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly. He placed on had on her breast and squeezed it, and pressed her nipples.

"N-nnoitra..." she moaed. He smirked at her.

_'Fuck, this is good! She is mine now. I can go how far I want and she will let me, I'm the best!' _

He kissed her shortly and pressed himself against her. He ran his hand down her waist and all the way to her womanhood. In the beginning was he nice and just pulled his finger along side it and rubbed it, but soon enough he got rougher with her. He pulled one finger inside of her and pulled it back and forward. Very fast. Orihime moaned loudly again, trying to calm herself down. It hurt so much and the pain got her the felling she was split apart. That only gave Nnoitra lust to tease her even more.

"You want me to go faster, doll?" he grinned madly at the girl. But she was a little to horny and to busy with taking all the pleasure how slowly came as he pulled his finger in and out. "You sure are easy to please, I haven't got serious yet and ya're already a mess! Cute!" He pulled an other finger in.

"Gah~! ... It hurts!"

Sucking her breasts and keeping on his finger work on her made her lose control. She ran down her hand along side her body and pulled in one of her own fingers as well. Nnoitra got a little surprised but at the same time grinned even more. He made his way up to her head and kissed her. She moan in to the kiss. Nnoitra removed her hand from her womanhood and putted it right above her head.

"Try to keep 'em up here, okay Ori-chan?!" he told her. She nodded. "I think it is time to get this over with! I can't fucking hold it in any longer!" He grabbed his cock and jerked it fast, he wanted to do it now! Orihime looked at him, saw how he moaned and was getting to his limit.

"Umm, Nnoitra?" He kissed her and kept going doing so.

He knew she wanted to help him get to his high. But Nnoitra wanted her to concentrate on her own body for the moment. He kissed her on every place he could get to and and squeezed her boobies with his free hand. Is cock had finely came to it's hard end, hard as a rock. Nnoitra kissed her deeply before saying:

"Alright, you ready sweetheart?"

"Y-yes!" she answered and closed her eyes.

Nnoitra smiled. "If you just relax, it wont hurt you. And if you ever would want me to get rougher or faster when just say so." Orihime nodded.

Nnoitra placed himself right above her and stood in the right position, he first rubbed his dick against her and when he could see she was completely ready he slowly forced it into her.

"Haagha haa!" she screamed. It hurt, it hurt so much it was hard to ever believe that something like this could be good. But it did, after a few minutes it got hot and it felt like he just slid in and out of her. And those screams became pleasure moanes. And that unsure face Nnoitra got changed to a big grin.

"N-N-Nnoitra!"

"Hm? What?"

"I-I love you!"

Nnoitra stopped. It was a really big shock for him to hear that, but still a big relief. After all he loved her to and not only that, it was the first time anyone had told him that. Sure he had fucked many girls but no one of them had said something like that ever before. Not surprised cause he had never said anything like it either to them. He wasn't that kind of guy that was supposed to be happy over such thing at love, but this wasn't anything to resist to. He wanted it, and wanted it so badly. He kissed her on the neck and whispered into her ear.

"I love you to Orihime! So much that I don't even know how I am suppose to say it so it sound good!"

Orihine blushed at his word. It was so strange that a hollow/arrancar/espada could be so sweet. It was like she was dreaming. She smiled softly at him.

"That was... the most beautiful thing..haa!... anyone ever have said to me."

Nnoitra looked a little shocked at that. Hadn't her friends said something as simple as that to her? They sure don't deserve to have her with them, Orihime was way to good for them. If they can't giver her such happiness then they can't be really her friends. Wasn't friendship suppose to be that kind of thing there people give love and trust till each other?Those humans sure are pathetic. Nnoitra thought a while at those things. But he soon enough dropped all that stuff. He was busy with his girl right now, he can't be thinking when he have the best time of his life. He looked down on her and putted his hand on her cheek.

"Sorry I stopped! I was lost in thoughtes for a minute, darling!"

He pushed his back close to her when he said 'darling'. She moaned softly. He kept pushing back and fourth hard and fast, he didn't want to get to nice even if he was in love, a little teasing had to occur. He pulled slowly out of her.

"Haa! Gha!" Those soundes she made then was the best he had eveer heard. He layed over her and huged her.

"I don't think I would be able to hold back on you anymore. you are just to sweet I can't control myself!" he said and kissed her gently.

But she moved soon after the kiss and pushed him slowly away. Nnoitra sat up, not knowing that it was she was doing. The thought hit him that she didn't like him any more and thought he was disgusting.

"So ya don't like me any more, huh? Well fine with me bitch I just go ahead and leave then!" He shouted but Orihime managed to take a hold of his hand.

He looked angerly down on her, but then he ´saw she was sad and he softed up.

"What are you talking about?" She was almost crying. "I haven't said anything! I told you I love you! Why do you wanna go?" said asked quietly.

"But you pushed me way from you! Why would you do that if not caz' you won't interesting in me any more?"

She looked away from him and blushed. She whispered something, but Nnoitra couldn't hear it.

"What did ya say? I can't hear you!"

"I-I... I wanted to please you... a little too. Bu-But I..." She swallowed hard. "I couldn't reach down... there." Nnoitra was dumb. He really felt like an idiot. She was going to give him a b-job and he acted like that. Damn he felt like and real fucking idiot!

_'knock knock!' _

"What the hell is it now!" Nnoitra hissed. "Who is it?!"

"It's Telsa!"

"What do you want I'm busy! Didn't I tell you that no one was allowed to come over here?!"

"Well, yes sir! But Aizen-sama want all the espade in the meeting room at once. It was an emergency!"

'_DAMN! And of all time in the world it just had to happen now!' he thought. _

"I be there soon, so get lost!" Nnoitra shouted. He heard Tesla walk away. Next it was his lovely darling, who was half crying. He sat down next to her. "I'm so damn fucking sorry I thought that about you! I didn't mean it! I will be right back in an hour or two so, go take a shower and get some sleep till I am back. And then we can talk about it, ok?" She dried her tears away and nodded. He kissed her cheek and fast as hell itself took on his clothes and was walking out of the room.

**XXX **

Okay okay I know the lemon wasn't good and it was a bit short! And it all maybe happened a little to fast but, eh, whatever! And just so all of you know that part that this 甘い星 pronounce 'Ori' is not true, but it do mean 'sweet star'! Well thanks for reading and please review^^!


End file.
